Chloe's Spell
by xAi-chanx
Summary: RazexUlrika. Because of Chloe's spell, Ulrika found herself having mood swings. As Ulrika tried to find her friend, she bumped into Raze and begged him to help her find her. When Raze was still untouched by her desperate state, they argued until Tony sent them to the campus grounds to make up. Now what will happen when Lily finds them together? #6


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Mana Khemia.

**Summary**

RazexUlrika. Tony orders the two of them to stop fighting and send them to the campus grounds to talk it out. What will happen to them when Lily finds them together?

**Note**

This story is based on the English version of the game. If you can find me some errors in this oneshot, then please inform me about it. Thanks.

* * *

**Chloe's Spell**

_written by erin_

* * *

"Hey, Jerktown," Ulrika Mulberry called out . "Have you seen Chloe anywhere? I can't find her!"

"Why should you ask me?" Razeluxe Meitzen said, particularly annoyed.

Ulrika tried again. "Haven't you seen her?"

Raze sighed. "No. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"I can't. I have to find her. It's important!"

"Whatever." He started to leave when Ulrika suddenly grabbed his arm.

"W-Wait!" She sounded frantic. "I-I really need you to... To help me. Help me find her, please."

"What's wrong, anyway?"

"She... Her curse, or incantation, or whatever..."

"What are you saying?"

"She cast a spell on me!" Ulrika shouted in fury. "Now I'm having mood swings!"

"Hey!" Raze and Ulrika snapped in attention. They both turned around to see Tony, his face twisting in annoyance.

"Ulrika and Razelu... I mean Raze. This is the second time that I caught you two fighting. Good thing I remembered your names."

Ulrika suddenly smiled. "Oh! Mr. Tony! Glad to see you, sir!"

Tony glared at her. "Don't think that I'd even fall for that act of yours."

"She's having mood swings," Raze said flatly.

"I don't care," said Tony. "I want you two to make up in the campus grounds. Just talk it out or whatever. Now go!"

**x-o-x**

"Great..." Raze muttered under his breath. "Now I'm stuck with this lunatic..."

"Did you say something, Jerktown?" Ulrika still sounded cheerful despite their punishment.

"You should go find your friend," he said crisply.

"Oh, right! I need to find Chloe!" Ulrika said, remembering. She grabbed his arm. "Come with me!"

"Wha—" Raze didn't get to protest when Lily suddenly appeared in front of them with Whim at her side.

"Raze!" Lily boomed. "What are you doing with this country bumpkin?"

"Get out of our way, Ms. Fancypants," Ulrika said, gritting her teeth.

"Why don't you shut up!" Lily snapped at her.

"I won't shut up!" Ulrika yelled.

_Oh no... Her mood swings..._ Raze thought, groaning inwardly.

"How dare you yell at me!" Flustered, Lily turned to her Mana. "Take her on," she ordered.

"But, Miss Lily!" Whim sounded shocked. "We can't fight in school!"

"Do as I say!"

Raze groaned again. This time, he didn't bother not to show it.

In her rage, Ulrika charged at Whim with her skill: Magic Hammer. Whim tooka considerable amount of damage and striked back with her own skill: Ice Axel. Ulrika's rage increased. This time, when she attacked, Whim was knocked out immediately.

After the fight, Ulrika's face turned ashen. "Oh no..." she said slowly, processing the situation in her brain. "What have I done?"

Meanwhile, Raze was talking to the teachers who saw the fight.

"They were sparring," he lied coolly. "And Whim was knocked out by the blow."

Ulrika was carrying Whim despite Lily's protests and accusations. "Please take her to the infirmary," she pleaded.

One of the teachers took Whim and ran off with Lily following behind.

"Damn," Ulrika cursed. "Chloe is _soo_ gonna pay for this!"

"Why don't you just calm down?" Raze snapped, irritated. "Ijust saw your friend going towards your workshop a moment ago. Can you please go now?"

Ulrika's mood shifted into sadness. "Do... Do you hate me, Jerktown?"

There it was again, that annoying nickname aside from him being caught off guard by her sudden change of mood. "No, I'm just annoyed at you. Just go." His tone was sharp.

The blonde then returned to her cheerful state. "Thanks, by the way, for... Uh... Lying to the teachers."

_Doesn't she know the meaning of the word 'go'? _Raze thought.

"Oh, and tell Whim and Ms. Fancypants that I'm sorry." Her voice was light and sincere. "I'm sorry, too..."

_She could actually be this nice..._

"..._Raze_."

Hearing her say his name made Raze's head jerk up. He stared at her in disbelief as she ran off, waving and smiling.

_Hmph. She should be like that more often._

He was unaware of a smile appearing on his usually emotionless face.

**x-o-x**

_The next day..._

The two bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Oh!" Ulrika said. She caught a glimpse of the person she bumped into and grinned.

"Jerktown!" she exclaimed. "It's a good thing you bumped into me and not Uryu again..."

"Would you please stop talking so loud in the morning?" He sounded annoyed.

"Wish I could, but I can't!" Her reply was ever-so cheerful. "See ya, Jerktown!"

When she disappeared, Chloe approached Raze. He looked at her questioningly.

"She doesn't remember what happened yesterday," she informed him. "Too bad, though. I wanted to torture her about fighting Whim."

She then walked away, leaving Raze in deep thought.

_So she wouldn't remember calling me by my name._ He shrugged. _Well, I guess that's good._

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off towards his classroom.

* * *

**End.**

Review? :)


End file.
